Alien Snail
by King-Dedede114
Summary: King Dedede's son, and Escargoon's apprentice go on a wild adventure. Warning! Will get kind of sad towards the end!
1. Setting the stage

Chapter 1: The Pack  
  
Ni-Kaabi was sitting on his bed, with his best friend, Miruku. Ni-Kaabi was King Dedede's son, a four-year-old kid who was pretty big for his age, and Miruku was Escargoon's apprentice, a blue snail with a red and yellow striped shell. Ni-Kaabi was bored out of his mind, when he turned to Miruku. "Hey, Mirukuman? do you think you could walk over there and hand me my gameboy? I only have to beat Ganondorf before I finish the game." Miruku turned to his best friend and put down the april issue of Playboy. "Stick it where the sun don't shine, you southern fried dumb*ss." Ni-Kaabi sat up. "Do you ever waonder if there really is a place where the sun don't shine? I mean, not in your pants, but a place in dreamland that the sun NEVER reaches. Miruku sat up and put down his magazine. "I know for a fact that there is such a place. I've been there. I've been there more times than Pee- Wee herman flogged his log as a baby. Ni-Kaabi looked at him. "What was it like? Was it totally dark inside, or were you able to see the light outside? Miruku leaned back........ and fell off the bed. He hurried back up and leaned back on the pillow. "It's like shade, except it's VERY dark, and there's nothing casting the shadow. It's pretty far away, though. We could probably make it with the rigfht supplies." With no delay, they were planning their trip. Every little detail, from the food, to how many times they would use the MF word. Then they set off for the supplies.  
  
Ni-Kaabi was now standing in the bathroom. The kid was in the medicine chest, rooting around for the medical supplies they would need on the trip. Miruku stood at the door, just to make sure no one caught them. "Let's see, antibiotic cream, bandages, tape, guaze, hemmrhoid cream, gold bond, toothpaste, toothbrushes,..... CONDOMS?!" Miruku looked embarrased. "They are for trading at the trading posts! They fetch a high price near the bordellos!" Ni-Kaabi managed to steal everything they needed...... but then King Dedede was trying to get in. "Hey! What the heck is goin' on in there? Who's in there?" Ni-Kaabi hid the bag under the back of his clothes. Miruku opened the door. King Dedede looked down at his son and his friend. "Okay, spill, what were you doing in here?" Ni-Kaabi did the talking. "We were looking for you, I just wanted to know where I could get a box of material scraps." Miruku looked at him like, "What the h*ll?" "I'll explain later." Ni-Kaabi mouthed out the side of his mouth. King Dedede told him. "Steal one of the female Waddle Dees' sewing boxes." "Thank you." said Ni-Kaabi. After King Dedede left, Miruku turned to Ni-Kaabi. "What's the material for?" Ni-Kaabi whispered it to him. "I wanna lay out a false trail, so Dad can't follow us." "Oh" said Miruku, "For a moment, I thought you were gonna fashion a crude snare trap to kill your father if he followed us." Ni-Kaabi shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I think Escargoon tried that already."  
  
The two kids were packing a few dishes to take. Ni-Kaabi tought they might need 'em, but it was Miruku who thought of bringing a pot to boil the water. Ni-Kaabi got an idea. "Hey! We should bring a weapon along, in case we run out of food, run into a burglar, or run into Wayne Newton." That's a good idea. No matter which way we run, we need a weapon." Ni-Kaabi stared blankly at his best friend. "That was a pun." said Miruku. Ni-Kaabi still looked blank. Finally he said, "I don't know what a pun is." Miruku held a gun to Ni-Kaabi's face. "Do you know what this is?" Ni-Kaabi brightened up. "It's the weapon we need!" Miruku looked at it. "Oh, yeah! I'm a genius!" "Compared to a dodo" said Ni-Kaabi. "What was that?" "Nothing."  
  
Now the two of them were standing in a grocery store. "What are we doing here?" said Ni-Kaabi. "We don't have any money." "Yeah, but we also can't sneak any food out of the castle since there are too many Waddle Dees in there. Besides, I have a plan." Miruku waited until the clerk had his back turned. "SNATCH AND RUN, NI-KAABI!!!!" yelled the little snail, and they snatched a whole bunch of food and ran. The clerk fired two shots at them from, a pistol, but failed to injure them. As they were running, Miruku thought, "I can't believe I just did something like that. I'll probably be arrested if I'm caught" Ni-Kaabi was thinking, "I really like sushi." They got back to the castle and looked over their loot. The following was there:  
  
12 bags of cheetos 11 hostess cupcakes 10 hershy bars 9 bags of M&M's 8 boxes of crackers 7 bags of skittles 6 cadbury eggs 5 snickers bars 4 reeses cups 3 twix bars 2 cans of beer and a partridge in a pear tree.  
  
Miruku looked at his friend, "Why the heck did we steal the bird in the tree? We can't eat that!" So they left that in at the door. Ni-Kaabi hggad a suggestion, Why don't we swipe more beer from the kitchen?" Miruku glared at him, "Because if we get wasted, we could do something dumb and get killed!" Ni-Kaabi glared back. "Who's the prince here, you or me?" "You sound like you father." grumbled Miruku, but he was defeated, so they brought another six-pack. Miruku suggested water, so they brought a few bottles. Ni-Kaabi suggested coffee, so they packed an entire box. They tried to think of what else they'd need. Ni-Kaabi snapped his fingers. "Of course! a camera!" "Why a camera? said Miruku. "Ni-Kaabi rolled his eyes. "Why do you think, we're gonna need pictures to prove we were there!"  
  
That night, they had planned to leave tomorrow, embarking on an adventure for two best friends. As they slept that night, Miruku sang a little song.  
  
"like a rainbow with no sky, a question without an answer. you're a mystery to me, but a joy to my life.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Ni-Kaabi turned to Miruku at the breakfast table. "What was that song you sang over in your bed last night? It didn't rhyme." Miruku ignored that last comment, "It rhymed in my home planet's language." "What does it sound like in your language? said Ni-Kaabi. Miruku sang it again:  
  
Okala hanu no ku, kuhuku hanu no lu, hu lalo ii ana , klu huyo ana kana.  
  
(A/N: Don't try to translate this, the words are made up.)  
  
Miruku looked sad. "My parents sang it to me before..." he trailed off.  
  
The two finally prepared for their journey. no one else was up, so they could easily sneak out. "Come on." Said Ni-Kaabi, and they went off into the dark.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Stuffed King Dedede: My master's still tied up in a chair, so I just told the first chapter of this story. How did you like it? 


	2. Not quite penguin, not quite Monstah eit...

Chapter 2: "Not quite Penguin, Not quite Monstah either"  
  
Stuffed King Dedede: KDDD114 does not own Kirby. Also, to the Destiny Dreamer, I named him "Miruku" Because it seems right for him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" King Dedede screamed from the boys' room. Escargoon came running in. "What's going on in here?!" King Dedede grabbed his hammer, "The boys are missing! They ran away! D*mmit, Escargoon, get on the phone! Tell Chief Bookum that Ni-Kaabi and Miruku are missing! Escargoon got to the phone, "Hello, Bookum? Are you on the line? The boys are missing! Meanwhile, King Dedede ran outside. "NI-KAABI!!!! MIRUKU!!!!" he yelled, trying to call the boys back, but when they didn't come, he rounded up Metaknight, Sword, Blade, Waddle Doo, Escargoon, and a waddle dee (We'll call him Jeff, okay?) and they went looking for the two boys. They made San-Kaabi stay home because they didn't want another child lost.  
  
***  
  
Ni-Kaabi and Miruku were both running through the woods, trying to beat the adults and keep them from catching up to them to bring them home. They ran as fast as they could, dodging rocks, trees, ridges, and roots along the way, not caring where they went as long as they were able to lose the adults quickly. They ran all the way to the deepest part of the woods, where they flopped down for a rest, tired, panting, and completely out of breath. Miruku took a long drink from his canteen before speaking. "Do you think they'll follow us now?" said the little snail. Ni-Kaabi swallowed the last of the liquid in his canteen. "I don't think they'll make it this far in time to catch us. We're too deep in the woods, and besides, that false trail we set will throw them off for a while." Miruku lay back and stared at the white whisps of cloud floating by. There was a spot in the trees where you could see the sky, and it was a beautiful day. The lonely little ray of sunlight reminded him of that day back on his home planet...  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Miruku, I need you to put this on the bottom shelf." Miruku's teacher was helping the kids set up for the play that was to be held in the cafeteria/auditorium that night. Miruku had the lead role in the class production of "The Green Mile" His parents were gonna help the kids set up, but they weren't there yet. Miruku thought of how proud his parents would be when they saw that he'd put 6 hours worth of extra rehearsal every day to master the part of John Coffey, The gentle giant of E block at the Cold Mountain Penitentary. They'd be so proud of him! His mom always said he would be an actor some day. As he left the box on the bottom shelf, he looked at the clock. "Show starts in 20 minutes" he thought, "They probably got stuck on a bad road. It is raining, after all." Miruku smiled as he went backstage to get his costume.  
  
***  
  
Miruku turned around and looked at Ni-Kaabi, who was chewing a piece of gum. Miruku had a question. "NK? What was your life like before you met me and became my best friend?" Ni-Kaabi sighed forlornly and got that faraway look he did when he was remembering a memory from his melancholy past. "No one would go neah me." he said in his accent. "I was a freak 'o' nature that no one wanted t' be 'round. Miruku looked at him. "Why? You're a good guy." Ni-Kaabi gave another heavy sigh. "It's 'cuz I'm not quite penguin, not quite monstah either." Miruku looked down at his hands. "He's like me, those first few weeks after........" his thoughts trailed off. Then he sank back into his own mind.  
  
***  
  
Miruku was about to make his entrance on the stage. He awaited his cue, when the two students playing Percy and Dean were to bring him onstage. The little snail looked out to the crowd through a hole in the curtains. his parents still weren't there. The little guy was a little annoyed. "What is the matter? Mom and Dad aren't here yet! I wish they could just take the shortcut, but I know how dad feels about shortcuts." Miruku imitated his father's voice "If shortcuts were relevant, they'd be part of the main route." he said, and laughed so loudly that his teacher had to reproach him sharply. It was almost his time. The little snail was ready. He was little, but compared to the short kids in the theatre club, he was average size. Percy and Dean came to him. "It's our cue, look mournful!" commanded the kid who played Dean, a fairly short kid named Idou. The kid playing Percy was a good friend of his, another snail by the name of Kagami. Kagami grinned. "Let's get this show on the road!  
  
***  
  
Miruku looked at Ni-Kaabi and thought, "What's it like, knowing you're not like others. Knowing you're a carbon copy of someone else? that you were not born into this world, but created by artificial means in a lab?" Miruku laid back and continued to think "NK had to deal with prejudice like that all his life. People treat him different because he wasn't born the way they were. They're scared of him, they avoid him. no one calls him names because he's the prince, but if he were a normal person, he'd be treated inferior to the so-called "normals". The cappies can't accept anyone who's different from them. The only reasoiin they accepted Kirby is that he was the legendary star warrior." Miruku picked up a beer and began to drink from it. "He's almost like me."  
  
***  
  
"I helped it, didn't I?" said Miruku, almost crying, as John Coffey's part called for. After the scene was rotated on the rotating panel on the stage, he awaited his next spot in the play. he still hadn't seen his parents. He was beginning to worry. It was like awaiting your sentence to the electric chair. That was ironic, since the play was set in death row. Miruku chuckled. "What could've happened? Dad's a safe driver. He won't crash. The little snail rolled over. "They'll be here." he thought.  
  
***  
  
Miruku was eating a bag of chips. The little snail was still thinking about NK. "Why does he seem so darn sad? That's easy! He only has family and one friend to lean on! How can the other children be so d*mn selfish? Whenever they need someone strong to give CPR to a child who has collapsed, THEN where will their pathetic "normal" status get them? Kids can't do CPR long enough to keep someone alive, and by the time an adult got there, he'd be too far gone! Only Ni-Kabbi would be able to get there fast enough, and they're too high and mighty to accept a clone! Who's gonna save your friend now, you rotten little b*stards?! Who's gonna help you when you need a good, strong pair of legs?! No one! You creeps don't deserve someone like Ni-Kaabi to help you! You're all a bunch of stupid bigots! How do you like them apples, huh? Huh, you f****** b*stards?!"  
  
***  
  
Miruku shook hard in the chair. It was the big climax, where John Coffey is sent to the chair. Everyone in the crowd watched with a pang of sadness, a few of them crying. After he pretended to die, he was rotated off the stage. Everyone was congratulating him. "Wow, Miruku! That was really good! Mrs. Haruyama is actually crying! Miruku waqs a little sad. His parents hadn't come. Then came the police, talking to his teacher, and by the looks on their faces, he could tell it wasn't good news. The next scenes were a blur. The police talking to Mrs. Haruyama, Mrs. Haruyama breaking the horrible news that he'd never see his parents again to him. The dazed feeling, head swimming, then he'd run from the room and out of the school, where he collapsed in the parking lot, moaning and crying. He ran home. But when he got there, it only reminded him of what had been taken away. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Ni-Kaabi stood up. "C'mon, let's go. We got a long way to go." And the two friends walked off.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Stuffed King Dedede: So, did you like it? 


	3. Amazing

Chapter 3: Amazing  
  
I don't own this song. Aerosmith does.  
  
As Miruku lay in his tent that night, he was thinking about he'd gone through. The pain, the sleepless nights, the shame.....  
  
~I kept the right ones out~  
  
Miruku recalled how he'd rejected everyone who tried to help. Eventually, the'd all given up and abandoned him It was all his fault.....  
  
~And let the wrong ones in~  
  
...The soldiers for NME he'd befriended who led him to popstar to fight the star warriors, convincing him they had killed his parents.....  
  
~Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins~  
  
... He was surprised at the horrible things he'd done in his past. He'd killed innocent people, and murdered women and children....  
  
~There were times in my life~  
  
...Occasionally, he had a tickle of a feeling that what he was doing was wrong....  
  
~When I was going insane~  
  
...Sometimes the feelings of contrary overwhelmed him...  
  
~Tryin' to walk through the rain~  
  
..Sometimes it was unbearable sadness...  
  
~When I lost my grip~  
  
... Finally, he knew he'd gone too low when he was forced to kill a pregnant woman....  
  
~And I hit the floor~  
  
...The little snail knew he'd hit rock bottom at that time...  
  
~Yeah I thought I could leave but I couldn't get out the door~  
  
... The feelings of hopelessness... there was no way out...  
  
~I was so sick and tired~  
  
...He felt he just HAD to get out...  
  
~Of living a lie~  
  
...Miruku knew that this was not him...  
  
~Was wishin' that I~  
  
...There was one thought on his mind...  
  
~Could die~  
  
...death...  
  
~It's amazing With the blink of an eye, you finally see the light It's amazing when the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright It's amazing And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desparate hearts tonight~  
  
~That one last shot's a permenent vacation~  
  
...Miruku seriously wanted to kill himself....  
  
~And how high can you fly with broken wings?~  
  
..."There's no way out"...  
  
~Life's a journey, not a destination~  
  
..."Then again, maybe the only reason I'm still alive is for a reason"...  
  
~And I just can't tell what tomorrow brings~  
  
..."I may still be able to get out of this place"...  
  
~You have to learn to crawl~  
  
..."This has all taught me a very important lesson"...  
  
~Before you learn to walk~  
  
..."You never know how much you love someone until they're taken away"...  
  
~But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk~  
  
... Miruku had flown away in a warpstar that had belonged to one of the dead star warriors...  
  
~I was out on the street~  
  
...He drifted for about a year...  
  
~Just tryin' to survive~  
  
...The moment the ship wore out and fell to popstar, he was sure he was going to die...  
  
~Scratchin to stay~  
  
... The kid struggled after the crash but to no avail...  
  
~Alive~  
  
..."No, please! I have to live!"...  
  
~It's amazing~  
  
...Then he knew...  
  
~When the moment arrives that you finally see the light~  
  
...I'm not gonna die... somehow I know...  
  
~It's amazing~  
  
...Someone arrived...  
  
~When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright~  
  
..It was Ni-Kaabi, of course, and the rest is history...  
  
~It's amazing~  
  
...He'd found a true friend at last...  
  
~And I'm sayin a prayer for the desparate hearts tonight~  
  
... He mentally said a prayer for anyone else like him and went to sleep.  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
